


2018 Comment Fic_August

by lil_1337



Category: High School Musical, Lucifer (TV), One Direction RPF, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Carnival, Alternate Universe - Crime Boss, Gen, Longing, outside pov, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. (One Direction RPF) Hacktavist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One Direction RPF, Harry Styles+/any, pirate AU  
> Theme: AU

Harry leaned back and ran a hand through his unruly curls before rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks in his neck and back. Spending hours bent over a keyboard was doing a number on him. But, it was all for a good cause and in the end that was what mattered. At least he’d had time to put the finishing touches on the keystroke logger program he had been working on. Just in time too because tomorrow he was scheduled to tour the office of an agent who was know to prey on underage girls. Promising to help them break into the music business and then, when he was done with them forcing them into sex work.

Once Harry had access to the man’s computer and personal files it would just be a matter of making sure they ended up in the right hands. The law and the public shaming would do the rest. Harry and his bandmates had been lucky. They all had parents who were very actively involved in their careers and had kept the predators at bay. But, that didn't mean he hadn't seen the damage first hand in so many people he knew and performed with.

He stood, rolling his shoulders and starting the process that helped him to make the mental shift from anonymous hacker slash do gooder to pop star whose whole life was an open book.

A glossy paged book that could be purchased at the merchandise stand for a small fee.

It amused Harry to the depths of his soul that so many people thought they knew all there was to know about him when in reality no one really did. Not his fans, not his friends, not his family, and definitely not his contacts in law enforcement and journalism. No one but Harry himself.

His hacking was a way of doing good in the world beyond what his money could pay for. Something that did not have his name attached it so it carried no built in weight or censure. In a small way it allowed Harry, the very public commodity, to maintain a part of himself that belonged only him alone.


	2. (Lucifer) Criminal Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer Morningstar + Chloe Decker + any, Lucifer is a mob boss, and Chloe is the cop determined to bring him down
> 
> Theme: AU

Detective Chloe Decker hated crime and more than that or maybe as an extension of that she hated criminals. Not the little guys who sold some weed to supplement their income or their habit, but the big fish. The ones who sat at the top of an ivory tower built by exploiting others so their lily white hands were kept clean of the day to day dirt.

This was why she was determined to bring Lucifer Morningstar to justice. Thus far he had proven himself to be coated in a teflon that allowed criminal charges to slide off of him, but Chloe was nothing if not determined. She would find something, some weakness that she could use to her advantage and no matter how look it took she would see cuffed and behind bars for longer than it took to make a call to his lawyer.


	3. (Shadowhunters) Look to The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shadowhunters, Magnus Bane+/any, he is a fortune teller in a traveling carnival
> 
> Theme: AU

Magnus flicked his hand causing his ruffled sleeves to bounce. Flashing his famous slick smile he reached across the table and took the hand of a nervous looking young woman. The table was draped with colorful scarves and an assortment of fortune telling paraphernalia.

"Welcome my dear. What can I help you with today?"

"Uh." The woman shifted nervously. "Well..."

Magnus smiled again. "A man is it?"

She nodded, blushing shyly.

"Do you want to if he desires you? If you have a chance?"

"Yes, please."

Making a big show of studying her palm he noted that she had the slightest, shortest love line he had ever seen. Her life line was so short he was amazed she was actually still breathing and sitting across from him.

Schooling his face into his usual bright smile he lifted his eyes to meet her expectant gaze.

"I see a long and happy life. Children, a boy and a girl, and a loving husband. Someone you know now, but not well."

The woman bit her lip, disappointment and excitement flashing across her face. "So, not Alex then, but someone else."

Gently she pulled her hand away then deposited several bills on the table, the amount adding up to more than twice his usual fee. When he tried to hand the extra back she shook her head, smiling. "No, please keep it. You've given me hope and that is worth more than money."

She exited the tent, flashing him one more shy smile leaving Magnus wondering whether he had done a great kindness or evil.


	4. (Ouran Host Club) - Girls Who Like Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouran High School Host Club, any, what s/he really thinks about the Host Club and the girls who patronize them
> 
> Theme: Outside POV

Yuki checked her watch as she hurried down the hallway. She was late and it would make the fact that she was supposed to be accidentally passing the third music room that much less believable if all the clubs were already in session. Plus, there would be no point if the door was closed.

After all, she didn't want to knock on the door, or join. She just wanted to see why the girls flocked to this room. What was so special about it and the boys that ran the club? They could have their pick of any of the ladies in the school and she...could not. 

She wasn't greedy. She didn't demand or even want to be fawned over and worship. She just wanted one girl. A girl with the most beautiful eyes and a shy smile to notice her instead of spending all her time quietly gushing about the damn Host Club.


	5. (Lucifer)  - Infernal Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucifer (TV), any Lux worker, a day in the life at Lux 
> 
> Theme: Outsider POV

The sun was well up by the time Max fell into bed. It had been a busy night and he was dead on his feet. But then when you tended bar at a club like Lux every night was a busy night. There was no midweek slow down like most places. If Lux was open it was hopping. 

Really, he couldn't and shouldn't complain, after all it meant that paying rent was less of a struggle and these past few months he'd even been able to put a few bucks away here and there. The only problem was they were down a bartender again. It was almost as if the boss delighted in hiring guys he knew were skeezy, catching them in the act, firing them and then running them out of town. 

While Max enjoyed the show and the humiliation of predators occasionally he longed for a solid, dependable, rotation of staff.


	6. (High School Musical) - Boys Will Be Dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Author’s Choice, any teacher, what it was like having (character of your choice) as a student when (character) was a kid  
> Fandom: High School Musical   
> Characters/Pairing: Ryan Evans + OMC  
> Theme: Outsider POV

Mr Winters leaned back in his seat and smiled, immersing himself in the play unfolding on stage. It might only be a high school performance, but the quality seemed much higher than that. Most likely because of the influence of the Evans twins. Between their private tutors and their parents throwing money at the school for a new sound system and all the other behind the scenes goodies that made the difference in how show looked.

Seeing the Evan's boy confident as he strode onto stage, wearing his role like a comfortable lounging suit - Gucci of course, was amazing. Mr. Winters would never forget the shy little boy hanging onto his mother's hand who let his sister do all the talking for him for the first six months of his first grade year.


End file.
